


Christmas Countdown Youtuber One-Shots

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Arson, Christmas, Drunkenness, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut, Suicide, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of (VERY SHORT*) one shots I'm writing in honor of Christmas! They'll be counting down from 25! Request youtuber ships in the coments~(*MIGHT BE LENGTHENED AT A LATER DATE OR USED FOR LONGER STORIES)





	1. 25: Silent Night (RoyalChaos)

Anthony stood on the porch of his house, the dim porch light illuminating his features. It was Christmas Eve, almost Christmas, and, as the snow fell fast to blanket the ground, Anthony's eyes were only on a tree in his front yard. 

The tree- a pine tree- had been planted exactly a year prior, on Christmas Eve. Anthony, despite himself, smiled warmly, remembering planting the tree outside, late at night, with Steven. Both of them were red faced from the cold, but Steven had insisted they plant the tree in their yard, claiming it was a tradition. 

_"Yeah, maybe in Canada!"_ Anthony recalled his words and shook his head, laughing softly. He looked at the tree now. Even though it had been planted in the most brutal season, it had somehow managed to thrive. Still, Anthony wasn't surprised. He knew his boyfriend, and Steven was very protective, so it was no wonder the pine flourished. 

Anthony's thoughts drifted to the frozen feelings in his fingers, and he sighed, looking at the star speckled sky. He though he should have maybe told Steven about it, as he knew how much his boyfriend lived the sky, the stars.

His fingers were wrapped around an object, and, as they uncurled, he closed his eyes, walking off of the porch.

It was an engagement ring, green as Steven's eyes, yet one year overdue. Anthony had waited patiently for Steven to come home from his late shift as a Night School astronomy professor. He waited for Steven to drive up the mountain they had relocated to, wanting to get away from the bustle of the city.

However, sometimes life throws things at you that you don't expect. Things like a drunk driver going the opposite direction in the same lane as Steven. Things like Steven swerving out of the way. Things like Steven's car rolling down the side of the hill before smashing into a tree.

Anthony's eyes stung with tears, his face reddening, and his hands closed, clutching to the ring for dear life. The young pine tree looming nearby, Anthony began to sing.

"Silent night, holy night..."


	2. 24: Unusual Xmas (SeaMexican)

Max Gonzalez was less than happy. 

He had been attempting to break into the house of someone said to own quite expensive electronics, but had somehow found himself face to face with a man wearing nothing but boxers with bananas on them. 

Freezing in his tracks, Max put his gloved hands up, eyes wide.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease don't call the police? Pretty please~?" The man before him raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips.

"...Give me one good reason, Mister Robber Man." Max fumbled with words, hands slowly lowering.

"I m-mean... I'm innocent and scared, don't hurt me? I... I'll blow you? I don't know what you want me to say!" The man took a step back.

"Woah there! At least ask my name first! It's Adam, by the way, but still, WOAH!" 'Adam' giggled cheerily and it was Max's turn to get confused.

"Why... Why are you so excited about my trying to steal from you?" Adam rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"It's Christmas, dummy! Why wouldn't I be excited? Speaking of, I just remembered I have a bunch of extra cookies but no one to share them with! Would you like some?" Max's usually deep voice squeaked, giving him an afraid and concerned tone. 

"S-Sure?" Adam skipped off into the pitch black kitchen before swiftly returning with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies, ushering Max into the living room. Max wearily sat down on the couch, and Adam, after setting the snacks down on the coffee table, joined him.

"So, Mister, do you have a handsome name to match the handsome face?" Max snorted.

"Max. And why are you not afraid, like... At all?" Adam smiled brightly, scooting a bit closer to Max.

"My prediction on the attractiveness of your name was correct! Oh, and it is because I have guns and knives stashed all over the house. Cookies?" Max blinked, but, after a few seconds, shrugged.

"You know what? This is probably a bad idea, but why not?" He picked up a peanut butter cookie, shaking his head with disbelief.

"Now then, I was thinking on taking up your offer of blowing me-" Adam was cut off as Max's hand accidentally broke the cookie into two pieces, both then being lost in the depths of the milk. Adam cackled, not unlike how Max imagined a four year old trapped inside a grown man would sound.

"Wh-What the hell! It was a joke!" Adam grinned, winking. 

"Sure~!" Max grumbled to himself about something before freezing, noticing the older man had somehow managed to position himself in between his legs.

"WHAT TH-" Adam looked up, blinking innocently.

"I figured you'd like this better?" Max flushed red and looked away.

"Shut the hell up..." After a few seconds of silence, Max felt slim fingers pulling on his black pants. Looking back at the man, he squeaked. 

"A-Adam! Not... Not, um... Not yet..." Adam blinked before getting back on the couch, shrugging.

"Suit yourself." Max let out a sigh, eyes wide.

"Why do I feel like this isn't the first time you've surprised someone with a blowjob?" Adam didn't verbally respond, only shooting Max a knowing smirk. Max couldn't help but smile.


	3. 23: Broke (H2OVanoss)

It all started with a bar. Jonathan knew he had had too many drinks, a feeling he recognized as a warm sensation throughout his body combined with intensly horny feelings. His blues scanned the bar, but, finding no one he found interesting, he stumbled outside. He decided he'd walk home, but, spotting a distressed looking man, he paused, taking in the view.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... Dammit... Are you kidding me?" The man was searching through his jacket pockets but didn't find what he was searching for. Groaning, he turned to the grinning, red faced Jonathan for salvation.

"Uh, excuse me Sir, do you have money for a bus fare?" Jonathan giggled, much to the other's dismay.

"Noooope! I'm... I'm broke!" He leaned against the man for support.

"The names... Jonathann, by the wayyyyy! What'sss yours?" The man cringed at Jonathan's drunken state, responding curtly.

"Evan. My name is Evan. ...Do you have a car?" Jonathan nodded sleepily. 

"Mhm... But if you wanna use it... You got'sta drive me home, mm?" Evan sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, but only because getting out of the streets is a necessity..." Jonathan slipped his hand into Evan's, electricity flowing through him as his fingers brushed Evan's rough, callous hands. He lead him to the car and Evan quickly got in the driver's seat. Jonathan, like a cat, curled up into the passenger seat, lazily repeating an address for Evan to put into his phone's GPS. After that had been done, Evan looked at Jonathan expectantly. Jonathan glared.

"What d'ya want, bitch?" Evan's eyes narrowed and he screeched, already losing his temper.

"I need the keys to start to car, dumbass!" Jonathan blinked before giggling.

"O-Oh! Heheh. They're, uhm... I don't remember." Evan groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"You're the dumbest goddamn..." Evan trailed off as Jonathan crawled around the floor of the car, searching under Evan's seat.

"Found 'em!" Jonathan popped up, keys in one hand, his innocent and drunk face inbetween Evan's legs. Evan slowly took the keys, face reddening, and looked away, glaring.

"You're a dumbass..." Jonathan yawned, laying his head on Evan's thigh.

"I know~..." Evan stiffened, but, after a few minutes, decided not to disturb the sleeping man, starting the car and beginning to drive. Hands loose on the steering wheel, Evan had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't be able to leave Jonathan's house, the man obviously needing someone to take care of him. He shook his head slowly, but couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face. 

 When Evan pulled up the car next to Jonathan's house and parked it, he paused, trying to figure out what to do with the sleeping man. Steeling himself, he opted for awkwardly picking him up and getting out of the car, backing into the car door to shut it. From there, he carried Jonathan up to the door bridal style. Wincing, he bit his lip, praying the door wasn't locked. Reaching a hand past Jonathan's body, he tested it, and the door easily came open.

He stepped inside of the dark house and sat the man on his couch, walking over to shut the door. He sat next to the sleeping figure and smiled as they slowly fell, leaning against Evan's shoulder. His eyes moved up to the opposite wall. There was a large window that gave a nice view of the street, and Evan felt at peace. His mind wandered, and his eyes lit up as he remembered the day it was. 

Evan sat there, in a stranger's home, but he felt warm, endeared by Jonathan's behavior. He felt himself grinning, and his heart swelled as he saw the first snow start to fall, hitting the street softly. Nudging Jonathan, he woke him.

"Hey, Jonathan. Look." Jonathan blinked at the snow, before giggling. 

"Its snowing, Evan!" Evan smiled and put an arm around Jonathan, pulling him closer.

"Sure is. ...Merry Christmas, Jonathan."


	4. 22: Candles Burn Brighter (SeaChaos)

_Adam's eyes were as cold as the weather, Anthony felt. There was ice in those dark brown orbs. Still, Anthony was nothing but warm, and, the day they met, Anthony melted Adam's heart._

_Adam told himself that he'd never love after his first heartbreak, and froze his heart to the outside, but Anthony's crept past his defenses, hitting him like a ton of bricks._

Anthony sat like an angel, eyes so innocent, and Adam took a step back. 

_Anthony burned more each day they loved one another, and Adam was addicted to it, feeding off of his energy and manipulability._

_But fire does not like being manipulated._

Adam's throat burned, raspy, and he choked out a cry for help, but was muffled by crackling, the house falling down around him, pieces of wood and brick crashing, screeching down to the ground.

_Adam grew unnerved. Anthony was gaining independence, something Adam disliked. He liked Anthony depending on him. But Anthony had a new friend._

Anthony's eyes flashed and Adam saw fear and anger. In that moment, he knew Anthony didn't want to die, but as he fell into flames, Adam couldn't call out, the blazing sound being too loud, his voice to hoarse. Anthony's body melted and his screams were just audible.

_The new friend was fire. Adam constantly came home to the house smelling like smoke, or caught his husband playing with lighters. Adam had been told by his father that true fear was weakness, but he couldn't help his apprehensiveness after said incidents. He had always seen that Anthony was depressed- perhaps even suicidal- but always glossed over it, not wanting to dwell on it. After years of neglect, it had manifested into a dangerous force._

Adam's eyes looked up as a chunk of the quickly burning plaster and wood ceiling plummeted towards him. He tried to move away, but it caught his leg, and he fell backwards the into hungry flames that had just devoured the kitchen table. There was pain, then nothing.

_Left unchecked, Anthony made the entire house a glowing Christmas decoration. The fire quickly spread from his room with Adam to the dining room on the other side of the house where Adam was preparing a meal._

There being no sign of gasoline or other fire starters, and, due to the presence of liquid, melted wax where it was presumably started, the police ruled it a candle fire.


	5. 21: Santa (MiniCat)

Craig yawned as he awoke Christmas morning, and turned in bed to wake up Tyler. Frowning, he noticed the bed was empty.

He got up and put on comfortable clothes- one of Tyler's hoodies and black sweat pants- before groggily walking out of their room. 

Trudging into the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes, still seeing no sign of Tyler. As he made his way into the living room, however, he paused, slapping a hand over his mouth to hold back a giggle.

Sitting very matter-of-factly on the couch was a serious looking Tyler dressed up like Santa, beard and all. Creeping a bit closer, Craig laughed brightly.

"T-Tyler... What the h-hell is that!?" His words were stuttered, broken by laughs, and he only laughed louder as Tyler responded.

"Who's this, uh, Tyler you speak of? I'm Santa, motherfucker." Craig fell to the ground, shaking.

"O-Oh my god... I'm crying! Tyler noooo!" Tyler smirked down at the shaking Craig.

"C'mon, little boy, you wanna sit on my lap?" Getting up, Craig sniffed, wiping away tears.

"S-Sure! Why the fuck not, right?" He sat on Tyler's lap, still giggling, and Tyler continued speaking in character.

"So, what would you like for Christmas, young lad?" Craig sighed, trying to recover.

"U-Uh... This... This... This dick?" Craig grinned but Tyler looked back with disappointment.

"Wow, man. Keep it PG or leave." Craig started to get up, but turned on his heel, pointing a finger at Tyler.

"By the way, why the hell are you dressed as Santa?" Tyler, face straight and serious, responded.

"I wanted to make it more... More... Magical." Craig once more lost it and somehow ended up on the ground again, shaking. Helping him up, Tyler was grinning. Craig hummed then, calmed down. He poked Tyler's nose, smiling.

"I'm not having sex with you until you take that rediculous outfit off, though." 

"Are you Santa shaming?"

"Yes, Tyler." Tyler shot Craig an offended look. Craig sighed and kissed Tyler's cheek.

"Better, cry baby?"

"Yes, much."


	6. 20: Sniffles (Septiplier)

Mark was flitting around the house all December, making sure each detail was perfect for his Irish husband. Usually, around the holidays, Sean would help Mark with the decorations, but, this year, Sean had fallen ill. He had a terrible cold and was currently in bed wrapped in a plethora of blankets, surrounded by an absolute mountain of tissues. Mark had absolutely coated the house in tinsel, holiday scented candles, glittering colored lights, and shitty paper snowflakes that the two had made a few weeks ago in preparation. 

It was finally Christmas morning, however, and Mark had just finished up placing the last of the presents underneath the tree. He then quickly went into his shared bedroom with Sean and walked over to the bed.

"It's Christmas, Jackaboy! Did your cold get any better?" Sean shuffled a bit out of his blanket cocoon. 

"Eh, a bit, but my face fuckin' hurts... My eyes are all messy and bleh." Mark smiled, shaking his head, and retrieved Sean's warm body from his castle of blankets and pillows, carrying him bridal style into the living room.

Sean, having not seen a lot of the decorations Mark had put up more recently, was awe struck, eyes wide as Mark set him down in a sitting position at the couch. Mark ruffled Sean's hair, grinning.

"Cutie." Sean blushed and looked up at Mark, making a scrunched up pouty face. Mark chuckled and kissed the small Irish bean on the nose before sitting down, joining him on the couch.

"Do you like the decorations, Jack?" Sean's eyes fell from Mark and surveyed the room. 

"Yeah! They're-" Sean giggled, noticing the cute animal ornaments strewn around the tree.

"They're adorable." Mark sighed, still looking at Sean's bright eyes with a fond smile.

"Yeah... You... You are." Sean blushed once more and turned to face a smirking Mark.

"Merry Christmas, Mark..."

"Merry Christmas to you too, adorable."


End file.
